Hugo „Hurley“ Reyes
| Last=N/A | Flashback1= | Flashforward1= | Name=Hugo Reyes | Alter=Unbekannt | Herkunft=Los Angeles | Status=am Leben | Beruf=Lotterie-Gewinner, Millionär. Vorher arbeitete er bei Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack | GrundAus=Herauszufinden, was Die Zahlen bedeuten | GrundTrip=Rückreise zum Geburtstag seiner Mutter | Familie=Tito Reyes - Großvater David Reyes - Vater Carmen Reyes - Mutter Diego Reyes - Bruder Lisa Reyes - Ex-Schwägerin | synchro=Gerrit Schmidt-Foß | Images= }} Vor dem Absturz In den ersten Jahren seines Lebens hat Hugo einen sehr guten Kontakt zu seinem Vater, mit dem er am Santa Monica Pier regelsmäßig angeln geht. Mit 10 Jahren arbeitet er mit seinem Vater an einem Auto, David Reyes verspricht seinem Sohn mit dem Auto zum Grand Canyon zu fahren, sobald sie dieses repariert hätten. Doch David verlässt die Familie für 17 Jahre. Aus Frustration und Traurigkeit darüber beginnt Hugo zu Essen, woraus sein Übergewicht resultiert. Später wird Hugo (aus unbekannten Gründen wird er von vielen Hurley genannt) in einen Unfall verwickelt. Ein Deck bricht zusammen und kostet zwei Menchen das Leben. Hurley glaubt, das Deck sei wegen seines Gewichts zusammengebrochen, obwohl das Deck eigentlich nur für 8 Personen ausgelegt war, sich aber zum Zeitpunkt des Zusammenbruchs 23 Menschen darauf befanden. Er verfällt daraufhin in eine tiefe Depression und seine Mutter meldet ihn in der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa an. Seine Tischtennisfähigkeiten verfeinerte er sowohl im Keller seiner Mutter, als auch später in Santa Rosa. Während seiner Zeit im Santa Rosa, versucht sein Arzt Dr. Brooks ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht schuld an dem Unfall sei, und dass das Deck so oder so zusammengebrochen wäre. Dr. Brooks glaubt auch, dass Hurley sich mit seiner Überernährung selbst bestrafen möchte und er rät ihm zu einer Diät während seinem Aufenthalt in der Anstalt. Zu dieser Zeit kommt Hurley auch zum ersten Mal mit den Zahlen in Kontakt, als er mit Leonard (einem weiteren Patienten) eine Patie Vier gewinnt spielt, wiederholt dieser ständig eine Reihe von 6 Nummern - 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Hurley ist zunächst von der Diät, die Dr. Brooks ihm vorschlägt, nicht abgeneigt, doch sein Freund Dave (eine imaginäre Person) bringt ihn davon ab. Nun versucht der Doktor Hurley Pillen zu geben, die bewirken sollen, dass er seinen imaginären Freund nicht mehr sieht. Dave verhindert aber wiederrum den Plan des Doktors. Dr. Brooks beschließt, ein Foto mit Hurley und Dave zu machen. Als Hugo dann sieht, dass Dave nicht auf dem Foto zu sehen ist, erkennt er, dass Dave nicht real ist. Er versucht nun Dave aus seinem Leben zu verbannen. Dave will als nächstes Hurley überreden aus dem Santa Rose zu fliehen, doch Hurley sperrt ihn aus dem Institut aus. Er lässt sich nun auf die Hilfe, die ihm in der Anstalt geboten wird, ein. Nach seiner Zeit im Santa Rosa, geht er zurück zu seiner Mutter, um mit ihr gemeinsam in ihrem Haus zu leben. Hurley bekommt auch seinen alten Job bei Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude zurück. Hurley beschließt Lotto zu spielen. Er kauft sich ein Los mit Leonards Zahlen und gewinnt den Jackpot von 156 Mio. Dollar. Nachdem Hurley reich ist, beschließt er ein Mädchen nach einem Date zu fragen und seinen Job in der Hähnchenbude zu kündigen. Sein bester Freund Johnny kündigt ebenfalls. Die beiden verbringen den ganzen Tag zusammen - ohne dass Hurley ihm von seinem Reichtum erzählt - bis sie mit dem Auto durch den Ort fahren, wo Hurley sein Los gekauft hat. Hier erfährt Johnny durch einen TV-Reporter von Hurleys Gewinn und fühlt sich von ihm gelinkt un verraten. Hurley beginnt zu glauben, dass die Zahlen an seinen Schicksalsschlägen schuld sind: * sein Großvater stirbt während eines Nachrichteninterviews * der Priester auf der Beerdigung seines Großvaters wird vom Blitz erschlagen * sein Bruder verliert seine Frau an eine andere Frau * seine Mutter bricht sich den Knöchel, als Hurley ihr das Haus zeigen will, welches er für sie gekauft hat * das gleiche Haus fängt Feuer und brennt ab * Hurley wird festgenommen, weil die Polizei ihn fälschllicher Weise für einen Drogendealer hält * seine Freundin Starla verlässt ihn und geht zu seinem besten Freund Johnny * nachdem Hurley Mr. Cluck's Hähnchenbude gekauft hatte, wird das Gebäude durch einen Meterioiten zerstört, dabei sterben die TV-Reporterin Tricia Tanaka und ihr Kameramann Auf der Insel Staffel 1 Hurley findet Essen im Flugzeug und verteilt es an die Überlebenden, auch an Claire deren Wehen wieder ausgesetzt haben. Hurley besucht Sayid, während dieser gerade mit den Reperaturarbeiten beschäftigt ist, weil auch er Sawyers Beleidigungen auf sich gezogen hat. Die beiden stellen sich einander vor und reden über Sayids Vergangenheit als Offizier im Golfkrieg. Hurley nimmt fälschlicherweise an, dass Sayid auf der amerikanischen Seite gekämpft hat und findet daraufhin hinaus, dass er eigentlich bei der irakischen Republikanischen Garde war. Jin fährt damit fort, sein Essen anzubieten, auch als Hurley lachend ablehnt. Jack weist Hurley an, Antibiotika zu suchen. Am Strand hilft Hurley Jack bei der Behandlung des Mannes mit dem Splitter im Bauch, nachdem er die benötigten Antibiotika gefunden hat. Er soll ihn festhalten, falls der Verletzte erwacht, während Jack den Splitter entfernt, aber Hurley verliert das Bewußtsein, als etwas Blut fließt. Zurück im Krankenzelt versucht Jack mit all seinen medizinischen Fähigkeiten den Marshal am Leben zu halten. Hurley betritt das Zelt und fragt ob er helfen kann. Er stolpert über Kates Fahndungsfoto und fragt etwas beunruhigt was sie wohl getan hat. Am nächsten Tag kommt Hurley wieder zum Krankenzelt um Jack mitzuteilen, dass der Notruftrupp wieder zurück ist. Hurley erklärt Jack, dass er überall nach Medizin gesucht hat, mit Ausnahme des Wracks aber dort würde er nicht reingehen. Hurley stößt fast mit Kate zusammen. Während sie sich umdreht bemerkt Hurley die Waffe die in ihrem Hosenbund steckt und was ihn nervös macht. Er stammelt einen Moment vor sich hin und rennt dann weg um Wasser zu holen. Jack steht draußen am Strand, als Hurley von hinten auf ihn zukommt und ihn fragt wo die "Entlaufene" ist. Als Jack sagt, dass sie im Behandlungszelt ist, ist Hurley verwundert darüber, dass er sie mit dem Marshal allein lässt, wo sie doch eine Waffe dabei hat. Hurley und Sawyer kämpfen um den Inhalt eines Rucksacks, in dem sich die letzten Erdnusspäckchen befinden. Später versuchen Charlie und Hurley mit einem gebastelten Speer Fische zu fangen, doch sie haben keinen Erfolg. Man sah Hurley einige Zeit mit seinem CD Player. Hurley erschuf den Golfplatz. Walt schlägt Hurley im Backgammon, obwohl dieser behauptet, dass er bei einem Turnier mal 17. geworden ist. Hurley verliert zunächst $20,000, später sogar insgesamt $83.000. Walt weiß nicht, dass Hurley viel Geld besitzt. * Glaubt insgeheim, dass seine Pechsträhne für den Absturz des Fluges 815 verantwortlich war, was allerdings im Staffelfinale widerlegt wird * Führte mit Hilfe der Passagierliste eine Zählung der Überlebenden durch und kam dabei auf eine Person zu viel: Ethan * Als er die die Zahlen auf den Dokumenten, die Sayid von Rousseau stahl sieht, will er die Französin im Alleingang finden und wird dabei von Jack, Charlie, und Sayid heimlich verfolgt. * Umarmt Rousseau als sie ihm zustimmt, die Zahlen seien verflucht * Ging mit zum schwarzen Felsen um Dynamit zu besorgen * Geriet kurz vor dem Aufsprengen der mysteriösen Luke in Panik, als er auf ihr die Zahlen entdeckte * Wenn er hyperventiliert, wiederholt er unaufhörlich die Zahlen vor sich hin Staffel 2 * Bekam die Aufgabe, das Essen in der Schwan-Station zu überwachen * Wollte aus lauter Frust das gesamte Essen mit Dynamit in die Luft jagen; wurde jedoch von Rose aufgehalten * Unterhält sich in einem seiner Träume mit Jin auf Koreanisch * Nahm das Funkgerät, welches Bernard in der Versorgungsstation fand, an sich und gab es Sayid * Hat eine sich entwickelnde Beziehung mit Libby * Hat einen geheimen Essensvorrat, von dem Sawyer weiß * Wollte Sawyer davon abhalten, den singenden Frosch zu töten, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang * Als er seine Medizin nicht mehr nimmt, bekommt er Essstörungen und fängt an, wieder seinen alten, imaginären Freund Dave zu sehen * Zerstört auf Libby's Drängen sein Essensversteck * Hätte sich fast mit Dave von den Klippen gestürzt; konnte jedoch von Libby aufgehalten werden, die ihn nach der geglückten Rettung küsst * Ist einer der vier Überlebenden, die Michael für Ms. Klugh zu den Anderen bringen soll * In Folge 23 der zweiten Staffel, hören Hurley und Sawyer einen Vogel, der Hurley's Namen sagt * Wurde von den Anderen gefangen genommen und dann vorsätzlich wieder freigelassen. Er soll den Überlebenden mitteilen, dass sie den Anderen nicht folgen sollen. Staffel 3 * Fand einen alten VW-Bus der DHARMA Initiative, brachte ihn zum laufen * Überfährt mit diesem Bus in , dem letztem Teil der 3. Staffel einen der Anderen und hilft so, sie zu überwältigen Staffel 4 Als Locke noch einen kleinen Umweg zu einer Hütte machen möchte, korrigiert Hurley, dass die Hütte in einer anderen Richtung wäre. Daraufhin zucken Locke und Ben überrascht zusammen, was Hurley dazu bringt, Lockes Schwitzhütte ins Spiel zu bringen, um den Verdacht, er hätte Jacobs Hütte ebenfalls gesehen zu zerstreuen. Als Sayid, Kate, und Miles die Baracken erreichen, finden sie Hurley gefesselt in einem Wandschrank. Hurley erzählt ihnen, dass er von Locke zurückgelassen wurde. Er sagt, dass Locke Charlotte bedrohe und das Locke ihn hier im Schrank einsperrte, als er es ihm ausreden wollte. Hurley sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wo der Rest von Lockes Gruppe ist, aber dass sie, bevor sie gingen, noch einmal in Bens Haus waren. Im Dorf der Anderen fragt Kate Locke, ob sie mit Miles sprechen könnte, dieser ist jedoch nicht sehr erfreut. Kate läuft Hurley über den Weg und schafft es ihm zu entlocken, dass Miles vom Gemeinschaftsraum ins Bootshaus verlegt wurde. Sie verspricht ihm, Miles nicht freizulassen und macht sich auf dem Weg. Nach der Insel Er rastet aus nachdem er Charlie im Supermarkt sieht. Daraufhin wird er nach einer Verfolgungsjagd von der Polizei verhaftet und von Mike Walton verhört. Er rastet wieder aus, da er Charlie ein einem Aquarium schwimmen sieht, dort wo in eigentlich nur eine normale Scheibe ist. Deshalb verweißt ihn Mike Walton in die Psychiatrische Anstalt Santa Rosa. Hurley bedankt sich aber nur. Später wird er dann in der Psychiatrie von Matthew Abaddon besucht, der behauptet Anwalt von Oceanic Airlines zu sein. Dieser schlägt Hurley vor ihn an einen besseren Platz zu bringen. Als Hurley nach einem Ausweiß fragt, verschwindet Matthew Abaddon wieder. Später kommt Charlie zur psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa und erzählt Hurley, dass er etwas tun muss. Hurley schließt aber die Augen und zählt bis fünf. Dann ist Charlie wieder verschwunden. }} Weitere Besetzungen * Caden Waidyatilleka spielte die Rolle des jungen Hurley in . Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" R Reyes, Hugo "Hurley" Category:Patienten der Psychiatrischen Anstalt Santa Rosa